Dancing with Sand
by BraidedTissues
Summary: Ever since she was 6, Charlotte knew she had to reunite with her friend from Suna. But will misunderstandings, cruel shinobi, and Charlotte's mysterious family separate these ninja's forever? GaaraxOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Growing up in Suna

**Dancing with Sand**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto, but I don't...**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Growing up in Suna_

"We welcome you to Suna," the Kazekage said. The man and woman bowed their heads in appreciation.

"Agriato for you kind words… oh? Where's Charlotte?" the woman wondered, looked around.

"She was here a moment ago!" the man exclaimed.

"I believe I saw her exit the room a few minutes ago," one of the attendants of the Kage informed them. The parents quickly excused themselves from the Kazekage before hurrying in the direction the attendant pointed.

"Marie!" the man suddenly said. "I think I hear her!" Marie listened closely to hear a happy gurgling sound. She pushed the ajar door open to see her baby happily sitting next to a red-haired baby in a crib.

"Charlotte!" she cried, scooping the baby up. Almost immediately Charlotte began to cry.

"Shush honey, mama's here," her mother soothed. When the crying didn't quiet, the dad frowned.

"Try putting her back down," he said. Marie furrowed her eyebrows, but set Charlotte back down next to the other baby. Charlotte rubbed at her eyes and stopped crying to look at the other baby. Her eyes crinkled happily and she clapped her hands together.

"It seems she's already made a friend," her father laughed. The Kazekage suddenly walked into the room.

"Kaze-sama!" Marie gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry for intruding!"

"It's no problem," the Kage assured. "But what," he paused and looked at the babies, whom were happily playing, "do we have here?"

* * *

"Mama, I'm gonna go play!" 3 year old Charlotte squealed happily.

"With who?" her mother asked, a bit amused.

"Gaa-gar!" she yelled, raring to go. Her mother' smile dropped.

"Gaara?" she asked nervously. The toddler nodded rambunctiously.

"We gonna get ice cream!" she giggled, wobbling over to the door.

"Honey, I don't think we can," her mother said. Charlotte's eyes grew wide.

"Why not?" she walked, bursting into tears.

"Well sweetie we-" her mother began in a serious tone.

"I WANNA SEE GAA-GAR NOW!" she screamed, pounding her fist on the ground.

"No we can't Charlotte," her mother said sternly, reaching for the toddler.

"Nooooo! I pwomised Gaar, and I'm gonna go!" Charlotte yelled, prying open the door and running outside.

"Charlotte!" her mother called after her. "Come back here young lady!" When Charlotte didn't show any signs of stopping, her mother panicked and ran after her. Charlotte ducked under a vendor's stall, watching as her mother ran blindly past. The toddler grinned and then looked up at the vendor next to her.

"What way is da ice cweam?" she asked cutely. The vendor smiled slightly and gave her simple directions. Charlotte smiled before running in that direction.

"Yashamaru, is Char coming?" Gaara asked, looking up at his uncle.

"Hmm, hopefully Gaara," Yashamaru replied wistfully. At that moment, a toddler bounded into the scene, panting slightly.

"Charlotte? Where's your mother?" Yashamaru frowned. Charlotte pouted.

"She wouldn't let me come! So I just ran by myself," she answered.

"Wow, by yourself?" Gaara gaped. Charlotte smiled proudly.

"Uhhuh!" Yashamaru thought quietly while the toddlers conversed. _It seems that Marie is finally getting some sense… I fear what will happen in the coming years…_

"Yashamaru! Can we have ice cream now?" Gaara asked. He nodded and walked over to the stand.

"Ooo! I want vanilla!" Charlotte smiled.

"Me too!" Gaara immediately agreed. Yashamaru relayed their orders to the cashier and handed the ice cream to the two waiting children.

"Yum!" Charlotte said happily, biting into the frozen bar.

"It's nice and cold!" Gaara commented. They plopped down on the bench to finish them off. Yashamaru handed the money over and sat next to Gaara.

"Wow, are you done already?" he asked. Gaara and Charlotte nodded eagerly.

"Can we have more?" Gaara whined.

"Pweaseee?" Charlotte added her own pout. Yashamaru held his hands up.

"Oh no!" he laughed. Charlotte giggled along with Gaara.

"Charlotte!" a voice yelled angrily. They looked up to see Charlotte's mother storming towards them.

"Your coming home RIGHT NOW!" she fumed. Charlotte's eyes filled up with tears.

"But I'm having fun with Gaar!" she protested, holding said child's hand tightly.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW CHARLOTTE!" She slowly slid off the bench, then bowed her head slightly to Yashamaru.

"Thank you for the treat," she said solemnly before turning away.

"Wait Char!" Gaara said, jumping off the bench.

"I gotta go Gaar," she replied sadly, giving the red-head a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Gaara nodded slowly before smiling.

"Okay!" he agreed readily. Charlotte skipped away, her spirits up again with that promise.

"This is turning into a bigger and bigger mess…" Yashamaru muttered.

* * *

"Super agent ninjas!" 4 year old Charlotte sang under her breath. She peeked out from the corner.

"Target spotted!" she muttered. "Going in!" Charlotte leapt out and tackled the unsuspecting red-head to the ground. Sand came out of nowhere and pushed her off.

"Your sands no fun!" she pouted, sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Gaara cried, crouching next to his best friend.

"Can't you not use that?" she asked. Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Well why not?"

"I… don't know!" Gaara buried his head in his knees.

"Aww Gaara, I'm sorry!" Charlotte apologized, wrapping her arms around the toddler. Gaara sniffed.

"You… don't care?" he asked. Charlotte shook her head quickly, giving him another squeezed as reassurance.

"I love you just the way you are Gaara!" Charlotte said with a toothy grin. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Really?" his mouth was slightly open.

"Oh course silly!" Charlotte giggled, pulling Gaara to his feet. She closed his mouth by putting her finger under his chin and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. The two children ran down the street happily.

"That shouldn't be allowed!" a man said loudly, purposely stepping in front of the kids. "Making friends with a monster." Another adult grinned in agreement.

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, cocking her head to the side. "I'm a monster?" The man laughed.

"Of course not! That little red-head spawn is!" he pointed at Gaara. Charlotte looked at her friend in confusion.

"No, Gaara is my bestest friend!" she protested.

"Haven't you seen him kill this towns shinobi?" the man asked bluntly.

"Kill our ninja? Gaara wouldn't!" Charlotte replied fiercely.

"What do you have to say about that?" the other man questioned Gaara. The toddler looked from adult to adult with wide eyes.

"I-I," he stuttered.

"Huh, huh?" the men jeered.

"I didn't mean to!" he whimpered, tears falling from his eyes.

"What was tha-"

"SHUT UP!" Charlotte screeched. She kicked the man in the shins and pulled Gaara into a side road.

"HE'S A KILLER!" the man yelled after her. "A MONSTER!" Charlotte tugged Gaara under a closed stand and checked to see if the men were following them.

"Its t-true," Gaara stuttered. Charlotte looked back at him.

"What is?" she asked.

"I… killed a shinobi," he said, his sea foam eyes looking at the ground.

"Oh, I know," Charlotte replied, peeking out of the stand again.

"What?" Gaara said, aghast.

"I know they attacked you first though," Charlotte said. "It wasn't your fault, see? It was just self defense." Her friend was speechless. Charlotte glanced back at him.

"You know what my dream is?" she said, to take Gaara's mind off the subject. Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"To become a kunochi sage!" she pumped her fist in the air. "Then I'll be able to beat up nasty people that are mean to you!"

"R-really?" he croaked.

"Of course!" she smiled. "You're the best person I know Gaara, no one's ever going to change my mind about that!"

* * *

Gaara knocked on the door hesitantly. The slot board near the top opened and two eyes looked down.

"Is Char there?" Gaara asked nervously.

"No," a rough voice replied, shutting the slot. Gaara frowned, his lip trembling. Sand gathered around his feet and lifted him to the back of the house. He slid open the window on the second floor and was unceremoniously dumped in by the sand.

"Gaara?" Charlotte said in surprise, getting up from the desk and kneeling by the fallen child worriedly. Gaara jumped to his feet quickly and clumsily fell onto the bed.

"H-hi," he stuttered.

"Hi yourself," she smiled, getting up. "What's up?" Gaara blushed and got to his feet again to pull a box out from his back pocket.

"Happy birthday," he grinned. Charlotte's face lit up and took it from the red-head eagerly.

"You remembered! Thank you!" she said happily, opening the box up. She pulled out two ribbons that were weaved with actual gold on the edges.

"T-temari said they were the latest thing, but I could always get something e-" Gaara said nervously.

"I love them!" Charlotte squealed, giving her best friend a hug. "I'm gonna put them right now!" She split her hair into pigtails then expertly braided them, using the ribbons as the ties.

"How do I look?" she asked, doing a little twirl.

"Pretty," Gaara said truthfully. She smiled and was about to give him another hug when the door slammed open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Charlotte's mom screamed, pointing at the red-headed child. Gaara took a step back.

"Uhh err sorry umm mam," he stammered, flinching.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" she screeched. Gaara's eyes filled up with tears and he walked back over the window.

"I hate you mom!" Charlotte yelled, now crying too. She put her arms around Gaara and glared daggers at her mother. "We're best friends!"

"YOU ARE **NOT**!" Marie was on a rampage, grabbing Charlotte and forcefully pulling her away from Gaara. Charlotte struggled, but since her mom was a kunochi, her daughter had no chance.

"Gaara!" she screamed. Gaara looked from Marie to Charlotte, his thoughts whirling. He finally shook his head and slid out the window, his sand taking him far away from the Mizuhari house. Her mom released Charlotte and she bolted to the window, leaning out.

"Gaara!" she called. "I'm sorry!" Her mother grabbed her daughters wrist and pulled her away to slam the window shut.

"I'm getting bars installed tomorrow," she growled, walking out the door and back down the stairs. Charlotte collapsed on her bed and cried, forgetting that this was her 5th birthday, and she was supposed to be jumping for joy.

* * *

Gaara was having a horrible day. This morning, he had swinging, watching some of the other ninja kids play soccer, when their ball got stuck on a top of the building. He'd thought maybe they would accept him if he got it down, but instead they turned and ran. He hadn't seen Charlotte in several days, since now they had to sneak out to see each other so he had attacked the kids, wanting them to stay and play with him. His uncle had jumped in so a girl didn't get hurt. After a talk back at the Kazekage mansion, Gaara wanted to take medicine to the girl to apologize. She had slammed the door in his face, calling him a freak. Gaara was now stumbling along the road. He subconsciously arrived at the Mizuhari's front door.

"Charlotte," he whispered. He needed the comfort of his friend right now, even if it meant breaking the bars across her window. The sand lifted him to her window and smashed the thick glass and bars. Gaara flinched, knowing she'd be a bit pissed about that. He gracefully landed inside her room and banished the rest of the sand back outside. He frowned when he realized Charlotte wasn't inside her room.

On closer inspection, the room looked deserted. The pictures normally decorating the wall were gone, as were the clothes in the wardrobe. Gaara gulped and opened Charlotte's door. He walked down the stairs and saw that all the furniture was gone; all the cabinets in the kitchen were wiped clean. He walked back outside to the front of the house to see a For Sale sign hanging off the front fence. He fell to the ground, clutching at the area over his heart.

The rest of the night went worse, much worse than Gaara had ever wanted to imagine.

_Earlier that day_

"Dad, where are all my clothes?" Charlotte called, even though her mother was standing right next to her. Marie glared down at her.

"Umm," her dad walked over to her and crouched down. "Marie did you explain…?"

"No," her mother turned her nose up. "Charlotte, we're moving to the fire country."

"What?" Charlotte questioned, confused.

"To this really nice village called Konoha!" her dad said earnestly. "You'll be able to make lots of new friends!"

"New friends?" Charlotte repeated. "No!" Her father cast a worried at his wife but she just sighed and walked away.

"We already got this really pretty house," he father tried to persuade her. "You'll have a huge room!"

"I can't leave Gaara!" she protested. Her father's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hunny, we already made the plans," he said.

"Cancel them!" she shouted. "I'm not leaving!"

"This is ridiculous," her mother said. "Just put her in the carriage and let's get going. The last of the boxes have just been strapped down." Her father picked a squirming Charlotte up.

"Are you sure?" he asked his wife hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped. "Let's go." Charlotte was screaming now, thrashing around. Her father tightened his grip and walked out the carriage. He walked up the back steps and settled Charlotte on top of their sofa. She immediately jumped up and tried to get out of the caravan.

"Just tie her down," Marie barked, sitting next to the driver in the front.

"You do it," her dad retorted. She gave him a glare, but grabbed the rope hanging on the side of the carriage and binded her daughter to the couch. He gave his wife a disgusted look, but sat at the front of the caravan, massaging his temples. Once everyone was seated, the oxen were given a whip and Charlotte was forcefully pulled away from Suna.

* * *

**To clarify, Charlotte and Gaara spent every day together ages 1-5. Charlotte's mom, Marie, split them as much as possible ages 5-6.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing ^-^**

**-Cally**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto and the Leaves

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, even after one chapter! Amazing, huh?**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Naruto and the Leaves_

"Where is Charlotte?" Marie suddenly questioned. Her husband frowned.

"I thought you were watching her," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Tom," she sighed in exasperation, going back to unpacking.

_Meanwhile…_

"There is no way I'm staying here," Charlotte muttered to herself, walking towards the gate. A ninja suddenly jumped out in front of her.

"Eep!" she said, jumping back.

"And whose child are you?" the ninja asked, squatting down to her level.

"Nobody's," she frowned, holding her head high. "So I'm leaving."

"To go where?" the ninja asked, amused.

"Suna," she answered determinedly.

"That takes three days," the ninja informed her. "Are you really prepared to walk all that way."

"Yes," she replied simply, walking around the shinobi. He gave a tired sigh and picked Charlotte up.

"Lemme go!" she protested, squirming.

"You're not going anywhere," the ninja said, walking in the opposite direction of the gate.

"Let the girl go!" a voice called heroically. A blond boy jumped out from behind a bench.

"I don't have time for you, Uzumaki," the ninja stated coldly. Charlotte managed to get out of the shinobi's grip, and landed next to the boy.

"The great Naruto Uzumaki has done it again!" he cried, taking the girl's hand and bolting into the woods.

"Uzumaki!" the ninja called after him irritably. "Oh whatever," he sighed, walking back to the gate house.

"Thanks for distracting him," Charlotte said once they were a safe distance away.

"No problem," Naruto grinned. "Where were ya going anyway?"

"Suna," she responded, dusting off her skirt.

"Where?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"The bestest village in all of the Sand Country," she smiled.

"The Sand Country?" Naruto asked incredulously. "That's like, a bajillion miles from here!"

"I have to get there no matter what," she informed him. "My best friend is all alone there."

"Alone? That's not good at all," Naruto's eyes showed sympathy. "But you can't go all by yourself. You could die!"

"I could?" Charlotte's eyes widened. Naruto nodded vigorously. He stuck out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Charlotte took it happily.

"Charlotte Mizuhari," she responded.

And just like that, they were instant friends.

/~/

"And that's the ramen stand," Naruto pointed.

"My mom doesn't let me eat ramen," Charlotte pouted. Her friend gasped very loudly.

"NANI?" he exclaimed. "Then you're having some right now!" Naruto scouted the area to find the exact person he was hoping for.

"Iruka-sensei!" he shouted, latching on the older man's leg.

"Hello Naruto," the brown haired man replied, amused.

"Say, say! Can you treat me and my new friend Charlotte to some ramen!" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Your new friend?" Iruka questioned. Charlotte waved shyly. His face split into a grin. "Of course!"

"Woo!" Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" Charlotte nodded eagerly, smiling her thanks as well.

/~/

"So where are you from, Charlotte?" Iruka asked.

"I'm from Suna, Umino-san," she replied politely, eating another noodle.

"Call me Iruka," he smiled.

"Another please!" Naruto called.

"Coming right up!" the server replied. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"That's your 3rd bowl, Naruto!" she gasped.

"Heh, heh, that's why Iruka-sensei doesn't like treating me," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'll have my parents pay you back," Charlotte promised Iruka.

"There's no nee-"

"I thought you said you didn't have parents," Naruto interrupted. Charlotte blushed and ducked her head.

"Umm, well I do but… no really," she replied.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"They took me from my very best friend without even asking if I wanted to move," she explained. "They even tried to separate me and him the year before.

"What's his name?" Naruto wondered who could've captured the girl's affection so easily.

"Gaara," she nearly whispered.

"That's a cool name," Naruto grinned. Iruka, however, didn't catch it and was about to ask Charlotte to repeat herself when Naruto leapt up.

"Hey, we didn't finish your tour!" he exclaimed. Charlotte slid off her stool, gave a wave to Iruka, and dashed off after Naruto. He began pointing things out again, paying no attention to where he was going.

"Naru, watch out!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Ack!" he shouted, running into another boy.

"You ran into Itachi!" a boy their age accused, pointing his finger at Naruto. Naruto's temper quickly rose.

"He should pay attention to where he's going!" Naruto shot back.

"Now now," the older boy said. "There was no harm done, Sasuke." Charlotte blushed. This Itachi was so cool!

"I'm Charlotte Mizuhari," she introduced, sticking her hand out to Sasuke. The boy hesitantly took it, then smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my older brother Itachi!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Itachi smiled. "Come on Sasuke, we don't want to be late.

"Coming 'Tachi!" the boy Sasuke seemed to be bursting with happiness as he chased after his brother.

"they seem nice," Charlotte commented. Naruto shrugged, pouting slightly.

"I suppose. Hey, you'll never guess what next week is!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"My first year of ninja academy!" Naruto stuck a pose.

"Really?" Charlotte lit up. "I have to sign up!"

"We better hurry!" Naruto decided, running in the direction of the academy. They arrived quickly. Charlotte opened the door and hurried inside.

"I want to apply to shinobi school, please!" she announced. Iruka turned around.

"You do?" he questioned. She nodded vigorously.

"Onegai, Iruka-sensei!"

"You need to get your parents to fill out his," Iruka handed her a small packet. Charlotte sighed.

"I'll ask my dad, I guess."

/~/

"The ninja academy?" Tom repeated, taking the packet from his daughter. She nodded.

"I'll forgive you daddy, if you let me," she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, sure sweetie," he immediately agreed, filling it out.

"What are you doing, Tom?" his wife questioned. Charlotte flinched as she entered the room.

"Our daughter is going to become a kunochi," he replied easily.

"You were going to allow this without even asking me first?" she demanded. He nodded, handing the packet back to Charlotte. She dashed off before her mother could protest.

_One week later_

"You classmates will introduce themselves," Iruka said at opening day.

"They're the cool ones," Naruto whispered, pointing out Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino to Charlotte.

"Any girls?" she whispered back.

"Hmm… well Sakura-chan is nice," he replied. Charlotte wrinkled her nose. Sakura was friends with that Ino.

"What about Hinata?" she asked.

"Who?" Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes. Naruto didn't really care for any girls besides that annoying Sakura.

"Welcome to the academy!" Iruka finished. A cheer went up from the students, Charlotte and Naruto bouncing up and down together.

* * *

**Just so ya know: when I write a /~/ its a small skip, a few hours at most. When I do a linebreak, its either the end/beginning of the chapter or a large timeskip.  
****Review :)**

**-Cally**


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchiha Clan Massacre

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Uchiha Clan Massacre_

"Hi Sasuke," Charlotte greeted warmly.

"Charlotte-chan!" he smiled. "Are you going to train today?

"I was just heading here now," she replied. "Want to come?"

"Sure!" Sasuke agreed, following her to the practice fields. The two kids practiced throwing shruiken accurately into trees, taijutsu techniques, and sparring with kunai.  
Finally they collapsed, exhausted.

"Let's take a break and talk," Charlotte suggested. "I don't really know you at all that well." Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and went into his hobbies and interest, asking for Charlotte's opinion on everything.

"We should meet up after class again tomorrow!" Sasuke said once it started getting dark. Charlotte agreed happily.

And so they did, every day (sometimes Naruto joined them) for nearly a month, until one fated day.

"Oh no!" Sasuke cried. "I'm late!"

"Sorry!" Charlotte apologized quickly, even though it really wasn't her fault. "Come on, we'll run." They dashed as fast as they could, stopping at the Uchiha Clan gates. Sasuke waved cheerfully to his best (and really only) friend. Charlotte waved back and turned to go to her house, unaware of the life changed event Sasuke was about to face.

_The Next Day_

Charlotte was troubled. Sasuke wasn't in the academy today, nor did he come to their practice field like usual. She walked along the road and paused when she saw a ninja report lying on the ground. _Those clumsy shinobi-_

"What?" Charlotte shrieked. **UCHIHA CLAN MASSACRE **the titled blared. She scanned the report quickly.  
…whole clan dead in cold blood… only survivor is young Sasuke Uchiha… She shoved the report at a random ninja before bolting to the hospital, where she was sure Sasuke currently was.

"What room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" she questioned the receptionist.

"Are you one of his friends?" she asked, pitying the boy's situation. Charlotte nodded quickly. The receptionist stood and led Charlotte to his room herself. Charlotte pulled open the door and stepping in quietly.

"Sasuke?" she spoke hesitantly. The boy turned slowly to face her.

His eyes were dead. Cold, hard, and dead. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. She bowed her head.

"Sorry for your loss," she said respectively. The boy didn't respond. Charlotte broke out of her stiff posture and hugged the boy, her arms latching on tightly.

"I don't know how... how someone could have done this to you…" she murmured.

"It was to test his abilities," Sasuke replied hollowly. Charlotte blinked in surprise and released the boy. "He left me alive… so that he could measure himself later," he continued, showing no emotion.

"S-sasuke," Charlotte stuttered. "Are you sure…. I mean Itachi couldn't be bea-"

"Don't say his name!" Sasuke cut her off harshly.

"Sorry," she apologized, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Do you want me… to help?"

"No," was his replied.

"Wh-wha…?" Charlotte was lost.

"I am the avenger. He left me alive so I could avenge my clan," he informed her.

"Sasuke, y-you can't really believe that, can you?"

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke said sharply. "You don't even come close to matching my strength, you are week and I don't need you!" Charlotte narrowed her eyes and backed up a step.

"Is that really what you believe?" she asked him.

"Stop asking me that," he spat. "Just accept that you're worthless to me and **leave me alone**." Charlotte held his cold gaze for a moment before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

"You're going to lose everyone this way, Sasuke Uchiha," she called over her shoulder.

"Did your visit to your friend go well?" the innocent receptionist asked.

"What friend?" Charlotte asked in a dead tone, making her way out of the hospital- and out of his life.

* * *

**I didn't go all into detail because I want to get to the main time-frame of the story. The last three chapters were an indepth prologue so you understand where Charlotte (and her heart) stands.**  
**Note: Charlotte didn't know that Itachi was the one who killed everyone, she presumed he died with everyone else.  
Reviews would be nice :)**

**-Cally**


	4. Chapter 4: The Academy Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishmoto or someone like that does**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Academy Exam_

"Naruto, what are you doing with all that paint?" I asked suspiciously. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Nothing Charlotte, I'm just uhh… doing community work! Yeah, that's it! Gotta go paint some old person's house, bye!" he dashed off. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and headed down the road to the academy.

"Nice of you to join us," Iruka said sarcastically as I made my way to my seat.

"Hmm? I'm not that late, am I?" The class laughed. Oh, I guess I was.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked me.

"Err well he ran off with a bunch of paint saying he had to go do community work or something," I scratched my head. Iruka groaned.

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah… I kinda see that it was stupid of me, now." Iruka rolled his eyes and made a clone to watch the class while he ran off to find Naruto. The class erupted into noise as soon as his foot left the doorway. I stretched as I got up, wandering over to Shikamaru and Choji.

"What do you think he's done this time?" Choji wondered aloud.

"Who knows, with that troublesome guy," Shikamaru yawned. I leaned against their desks and made conversation while waiting for Iruka to come back.

"Ack!" my blond haired friend yelped as he was thrown into the room. Iruka stalked in angrily after him.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto!" he ranted to the tied up boy on the floor. "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Naruto made a 'hmph!' noise, turning his head away. Iruka twitched before turning back to us.

"Fine, because _you_ missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" he yelled.

"Actually, I missed that too, sensei," I called, raising my hand as the class groaned. He gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"Alright Sakura here, let's do it!" the pink haired girl cried. I raised an eyebrow, but she transformed flawlessly into Iruka. Sensei nodded in praise.

"Yes, I did it!" she shouted. "Sasuke, did you see that?" Said boy made no acknowledgement but stepped forward as Iruka called his name.

"Transform," he barely muttered, turning into Iruka as well.

"Good, next, Charlotte Mizuhari." I walked forward and clamped my hands in the right form.

"Transform," I said easily, changing into some random ninja I saw on the street today.

"Err, Hatake-senpai? Good job?" Iruka was totally confused on how I knew this 'Hatake' I guess. I shrugged, the mask uncomfortable on my face. I changed back and went to the back of the line.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki," he called.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," Shikamaru complained.

"We always pay for your screw ups!" the annoying blond Ino said.

"Like I care," Naruto replied coolly, stepping forward. "Transform!"

"Oh great," I groaned when I saw Naruto's latest obsession, the Sexy Jutsu.

"Huh?" Iruka said. Naruto burst out laughing and changed back. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled into his face.

_The Day of the Test_

I sighed, finally setting my pencil down and stretching out my finger cramps. I glanced around to see that only Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru were finished. I got up and walked down to Iruka's desk, handing him the paper.

"Hmm, oh you're done too?" he said, taking the paper from me. "Good job, Charlotte."

"Thanks I guess. Can I go outside or something? It's boring in here." I had a notoriously short attention span.

"Umm, sure," he replied uncertainly. "Anyone who's done may go out to the training yard with Charlotte." The three students rose and followed me outside.

"That test was too easy," Shikamaru commented.

"Really? You thought so?" Sakura said in surprise, but halted when she saw Sasuke. "I mean yeah, a t-total breeze!" she stuttered. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn," he replied.

"Gotta love a man of so many words," I said sarcastically, grabbing some shuriken from the holder and positioning myself in front of the target.

"Teme! Don't insult Sasuke!" she yelled at me.

"It's rude to point, Sakura," I said lazily, taking aim and throwing the shuriken bulls-eye. I did the same to the rest, aiming at every single target from where I was standing.

"Jeez," Shikamaru said, "You make me feel lazy when you do that so easily."

"But you are lazy," I teased. He laughed in agreement, sitting down on the bench. I joined him, twirling a kunai with a smile.

"I challenge you!" Sakura was suddenly in front of me, pointing a kunai this time.

"Alright," I accepted, standing and walking to the middle of the practice field, getting in a comfortable stance. Sakura followed suit.

"Start us off, Shika?" I asked.

"Sure… err this is a one on one spar between Charlotte-chan and Sakura. No jutsu's are allowed. Begin," he said.

I waited for her to leap at me, noticing a weak point of her thigh. I ducked the kunai swipe and kicked at her thigh, holding myself up with my left hand. She skidded across the dirt, but remained standing. I aimed a slash at her shoulder, which she blocked with her kunai. I punched her in the stomach, throwing her back a few more steps. Sakura gritted her teeth, but came at me again, throwing a shuriken. I dodged the projectile and saw that she was following that up with a jab to my stomach from her kunai. I bent into a one-handed backbend, and grabbed her ankle with my free hand. Her eyes widened as I brought her to the ground, quickly pinning her down, a kunai at her neck.

"Charlotte wins," I heard Shikamaru say, an unexpected cheer going up from his location. I glanced over and saw, to my surprise, the rest of the class there, grinning at me. I got up off of Sakura and scratched my head awkwardly as they raced towards me.

"Charlotte, that was amazing!" Naruto hugged me, his eyes shining.

"Thanks," I replied, giving him a short squeeze back before offering to help Sakura up. There was a determined glint in her eye that I'd never seen before as I pulled her up.

"Good match," she complimented me before going to stand with a few of the other girls from our class.

"Well," Iruka-sensei said, walking towards me. "Needless to say, you pass the taijutsu part of the exam." I grinned widely.

"So I don't even have to take it?" I asked excitedly.

"Nor does Sakura," he smiled. "You guys did a great job." I hopped up and down happily while Naruto groaned, muttering how he wish he could be in my place.

/~/

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka said. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… the clone jutsu." I glanced over at Naruto worriedly, seeing his face clench up. I knew this was his worst technique.

"You'll be fine," I said to Naruto.

"I'm gonna fail," he moaned putting his head down on the desk with surprising force.

"Have some faith in yourself," I scolded.

"Charlotte Mizuhari," Mizuki called. I gulped and walked into the testing room. I put my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Bunshin no Jutsu," I muttered. I heard the weird squeaking sound of clones being made, so I opened my eyes. Five other Charlottes were looking at me.

"Congratulations!" Iruka grinned. "You pass!" My clones disappeared in whooshes of smoke when I ran up to the table. Miziki handed me the headband.

"Now let's just hope your friend Naruto does a good job too," he smirked. I furrowed my brow, confused by his strange attitude. He quickly ushered me out of the room and told me to wait outside with the rest of the graduates.

"Charlotte!" I heard my father cry as soon as I stepped out of the door. He stared at my forehead protector in amazement.

"You passed!" he grinned, hugging me tightly.

"You don't have to sound so surprised otou-san," I muttered, but I was smiling as well.

"That's my granddaughter, always full of spunk," I heard a familiar voice say. I broke from the hug.

"Obaa-san!" I cried, engulfing my grandma in a hug as well. "You came!"

"Well of course dear, wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, releasing me.

"Marie…?" I said, not feeling very hopeful at all.

"Your foolish mother is not here, no doubt doing something very important," obaa-san said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and glanced around to see that the majority of my class had already graduated.

"Hmm? Where's Naruto?" I murmured, scanning my surroundings again. My eyes focused on the swing underneath the tree. My expression softened when I saw Naruto had no headband. I started to walk over to him but Mizuki suddenly appeared and they ran off together.

_Huh?_ I cocked my head to the side.

"Let's go celebrate!" my dad grinned, pulling me along.

"And then I have to talk to her Tom," my obaa-san's voice suddenly got serious. He nodded in agreement while a frowned in confusion.

"Huh? About what?" I questioned.

"Oh I'll tell you later, dear," she replied, waving her hand breezily.

/~/

Obaa-san cleared her throat as we finished our dinner.

"Now that you are an official genin kunoichi, you will need special training," she began.

"Special training? How come? Naruto and all the others mostly do training on their own," I interrupted.

"Charlotte, listen to your obaa-san," her father scolded.

"It's alright Tom. You need special training because of the clan your from," she said.

"The Mizuhari clan? I asked Iruka-sensei about that and he said there was no clan of that name," I frowned.

"That is not your clan's name," obaa-san sighed. "But we'll get to that later. How many jutsu's have you mastered, and what are they?"

"Erm…" I counted in my head then began listing them. "The clone technique, the cloak of invisibility technique, the body replacement technique, the rope escape technique, the transformation technique, the shadow shuriken technique-"

"What have you been teaching her?" obaa-san suddenly screeched at my dad.

"I was going to get to it-"

"Come with me," she nearly growled, getting up from the table and leaving the restaurant. I hesitantly followed her out to a training field.

"This is what you should have been learning," she informed me, making 3 hand signs (Dragon Tiger Hare) before crying, "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" Water gushed out from obaa-san's mouth like a waterfall and washes away several bushes.

"Wow, that was so cool!" I cheered. "Can I try?"

"Sure," she seemed a bit amused. "Go ahead." I made the same hand seals and yelled "Water release: violent water wave!" I kept my mouth open, expecting water to come out. When none did I turned to obaa-san quickly.

"How did you do it? Tell me, please," I begged. She grinned toothily.

"So you admit you want the special water style training?" I nodded eagerly.

"Good. The way you do this technique is by molding your chakra into water."

"Huh?"

"This is going to be a long night…"

/~/

"Naruto!" I greeted my best friend when I saw him at the academy. "What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte!" he shouted. "Guess what I got!" I saw his headband and gasped.

"What… how?" I questioned. Naruto leapt into his epic tale where Mizuki tricked him into stealing a Forbidden scroll and Iruka came after him. Then after a while Naruto beat him up using 100 shadow clones.

"No way!" I grinned. "That's so cool! I want to learn!"

"I'll teach you," Naruto promised.

"Did you tell Charlotte about…?" Iruka said, suddenly in the conversation with us. "I mean you don't have to…"

"No… I'll tell her," Naruto decided. "Charlotte, I don't really know how to say this… but I'm the nine-tailed demon fox's jinchūriki… it's inside me." I blinked. Naruto searched my face, trying to figure out my reaction.

"Err what do you want me to say, I'm sorry?" I said awkwardly.

"You mean… you're not mad?" Naruto said, astounded.

"No," I smiled. "How can I be? It's not your fault."

"Hmm? Naruto why are you here? This orientation is for graduates, not dropouts," Shikamaru said when he passed us.

"Oh yea? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband" Naruto shot back, pointing to it. The door slid open, Sakura and Ino both trying to push their way in.

"I'm first!" they both announced, huffing and puffing.

"I won again Sakura," Ino grinned.

"Give it up! I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!" Sakura argued.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino said. Naruto quickly turned around to see Sakura, and began blushing. I rolled my eyes as Sakura perked up and ran over to us.

"G-good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, standing up.

"Move it!" she growled, pushing Naruto to the ground. I frowned and crouched in between the bench and the desk to see if he was alright while the girls bickered about who was sitting next to someone. Naruto twitched angrily and got up and crouched on Sasuke's desk, right in his face.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura's annoying high pitch voice yelled. I rolled my eyes and got back up, sitting next to Sasuke like I was a minute ago. I hadn't even realized the guy was there, actually.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a glare down while the girls began yelling at Sasuke to kick his ass. The guy in front of Naruto bumped his elbow into Naruto, causing him to lean forward and kiss Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly, holding my stomach. "That was so funny! Ahahahaha!" Naruto and Sasuke were spitting and attempting to clean out their mouths. I chuckled some more, resting my arms on the desk behind me.

"I sense danger…" Naruto suddenly said, turning to face the girls who were now glaring daggers at him.

"You are so dead," Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles. Naruto's face grew in fear as he ran around the classroom, trying to avoid the girl student body as they attacked him. I laughed again and leaned forward, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

* * *

**Yes, I've decided not to totally ignore Sakura like many other fanfics do. She'll be on another ninja team with probably unmentioned teammates XD  
Review and I'll give you a cookie :)**

**-Cally**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Seven meets their Jounin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Got it memorized?**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Team Seven meets their jounin_

"As of today, you are all ninja's," Iruka said. "To get here you faced difficult troubles and hardships. But that's nothing." I sweat dropped. "What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level shinobi. All the genin will be grouped into 3 man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja." I yawned. Obaa-san already explained this to me yesterday.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and ability," Iruka continued, "So that's how we set them up. "I will now announce the squads." My mind wandered until he said something interesting.

"Team seven will be: Naruto Uzumaki, Charlotte Mizuhari," we both leapt up with happiness, "and Sasuke Uchiha." I dropped to the desk with a moan.

"What's wrong with her?" Ino and Sakura gossiped. "She should be happy to be with Sasuke, even though _I_ should." I turned around.

"Umm maybe because Sasuke is a jerk face who never bothers to be nice to anyone?" I suggested sarcastically. Both girls gasped.

"How dare you!" "Sasuke is not like that!"

"And those are all the squads," Iruka finished.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto protested. "Why does a great shinobi like me have to be in the same group as a jerk like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students," he answered easily. "Naruto, you have the worst scores." The class laughed, besides me and Mr. Emo, who smirked. "To create a balanced group, we put you together."

"What am I, the slice of salami between two slices of bread?" I muttered.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke said. Naruto and I glared at him.

"Hey, what did you say?" Naruto growled.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke said.

"Sit down Naruto, Sasuke's a jerk, get used to it," I told him.

"Ahem," Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch you'll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

"Sakura!" Naruto went running after her as soon as we got outside. "Do you want to have lunch together? I mean we won't see each other much anymore because we aren't in the same group-"

"Why would I want to have lunch with you?" she replied nastily.

"But I just thought…" Naruto trailed off.

"You're annoying," Sakura said before turning around and walking away, looking for Sasuke.

"What a bitch," I sighed, walking with Naruto to the top of a building.

"It's not fair," he mumbled. "But what can I do…?" I looked down to see that he'd spotted Sasuke eating by an open window.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed, jumping down.

"Oh great…" I sighed. I was not getting mixed up in this. I jumped past where Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were eating and landed on the dirt road. I strolled slowly back to the academy.

After a while I saw Sasuke heading in the same direction. I ignored him and kept walking, jumping up on the ledge that was on the side of this path. We passed Sakura, who was standing by a bench.

"Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared? Because I am, I mean I'm raring to go!" Sasuke kept walking, paying no attention to her.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" she stuttered. Sasuke paused, and I did too, not wanting to miss a good show.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"See there you go, changing the subject again! Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you," she replied. "You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head!" Sasuke and I stiffened. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the bad vibes that were coming off Sasuke, and kept on talking.

"If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean my parents would get mad and I would get in trouble, so of course I don't do it! I mean if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know?" she ranted as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Baka, baka, baka, _I chanted in my head._ Don't you know that Sasuke doesn't have any parents either? _"He's selfish and bratty, and all alone!"

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke said. _Oh god, here it comes._ "It's not about your parent's scolding you. You have no idea of what it means to be alone."

"W-why are you saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because… you're annoying," Sasuke said, walking away. Sakura gave an exaggerated gasp. I shook my head and resumed walking. Sasuke walked along the way to the academy, and I walked several paces behind, on the railings, ledges, whatever was there at the time. Naruto came running out of the bathroom and skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke. He began ranting with Sasuke answering coolly back. I yawned and sat down on the railing. Naruto made shadow clones and jumped at Sasuke. He tensed, ready for attack, when Naruto's stomach cramped and he ran back towards the bathroom.

"What a loser," Sasuke muttered, walking back the other way. I stayed sitting, swinging my feet as he walked by.

"Why were you following me?" he asked.

"Following you? We were just walking in the same direction. Don't flatter yourself," I snorted. Sasuke made a 'hn' noise before walking away. After he was gone, I sighed and made my way back to the academy.

/~/

"Our teacher's still not here," Naruto and I groaned in unison. Sasuke twitched since we had complained every minute since the other teams left. What can I say? Short attention span, remember?

"How come our teacher's the only one that's not here?" Naruto complained, sticking his head of the door and checking the hallway again. "I'm ready to roll!"

"Yeah, the other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei's gone too!" I continued for him. Sasuke put his face into the palms of his hands. Naruto suddenly snickered and I looked over to see him putting a used eraser at the top of the crack of the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I sighed a bit.

"That's what he gets for coming late," Naruto grinned.

"You're asking for it," I told him.

"Our teachers an elite ninja, a jounin," Sasuke said. "You think he'll fall for something like that?" Naruto glared at him. At that moment, a hand touched the door and slid it open. The eraser fell on top of a head of silver hair. Naruto burst out laughing and I giggled, covering my mouth.

"Hah, you totally fell for it!" Naruto grinned, pointing at him. The jounin bent over to pick up the eraser.

"Hmm how do I put this…" our teacher said. "Based on my first impression I'd have to say… I hate you!" We sweat dropped.

/~/

"Tell me a bit about yourselves," our teacher said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"You know, the usual. Your likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Well you go first. Show us how it's done," I suggested.

"Alright," our teacher agreed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… but anyway I have a lot of hobbies."

"Oh I know you!" I exclaimed. My teammates glanced at me in surprise. "He was the random guy I transformed into in class! Hatake-sempai, remember?" Naruto nodded with a grin.

"I'm flattered?"

"There no need, you were just some random guy off the street," I smiled. He blinked.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself first then," he suggested.

"Alright," I agreed. "My name is Charlotte Mizuhari… sort of. I like training with my obaa-san, people watching and hanging out with my buddies. I don't like my mom, moving, and eating icky things. And Sasuke, but he isn't cool enough to be on this list so whatever." Said boy twitched before I moved on. "My hobbies are sketching, sculpting and training I suppose. My ambition is to meet with a redhead from Suna and become a sannin," I finished.

"Okay… you next blondie," Kakashi said.

"Me right?" Naruto grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei or Charlotte-chan treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." I raised an eyebrow. Did he really think about ramen that much?

"My dream is to one day become the best Hokage this village has ever seen! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess," he finished.

"That was an anticlimactic ending," I commented.

"Shut up Charlotte!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Next!" Kakashi called.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like," Sasuke began. I rolled my eyes. "It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'… that's just a word… but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there is someone I have sworn to kill." There was a deadly silence, so I decided to break it.

"Now that's an ending! Did you see that Naruto? Damn, everyone was all wide-eyed and 'oh my god'!" I said, stretching with a grin. Naruto nodded, a bit dumbstruck I guess.

"Now that we all understand each other, formal training begins tomorrow," Kakashi announced.

"Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto should excitedly. "What is it?"

"Our first mission involves only the members of this cell," Kakashi gave a dramatic pause. "Survival exercises."

"But our school days were full of survival training!" I complained.

"But you'll have to survive… against me. It won't be your typical practice," Kakashi added.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked. Kakashi began to laugh.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I groaned. "But I'll ask what you're laughing at anyway."

"If I told you, you'd chicken out," he grinned.

"Why?" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as genin shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training," Kakashi said. "The test we are about to perform has a 66 percent rate of failure." I froze for a second, but forced a grin out.

"Alright! A challenge for once!" I cheered.

"But, that sucks!" Naruto yelled. "We have been through it all already! What about our graduation test?"

"Oh, we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from you ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Kakashi ignored Naruto's outraged cries. "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses," he continued. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before-hand… unless you enjoy throwing up." I winced. Kakashi handed out the details of our assignment on a piece of paper before making his leave.

"Twenty ryo that Sasuke runs away like a little girl," I grinned. Naruto laughed as we made our way home.

/~_The Next Day_~/

"Water release: violent water wave!" I cried, spewing a short stream of water out. It knocked over the heavy foam and wooden targets, but didn't move the rock an inch.

"Darn it," I sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the survival mission?" my dad asked, walking outside. I swore and dashed off towards the training fields. I panted upon arrival and stood next to arrival. Kakashi walked in just as I had caught my breath.

"You're late!" Naruto accused. I didn't say anything because technically I was late as well. Kakashi put an alarm down on a stump, and set it to go off at noon. He took out two bells.

"Your challenge is to steal from me these before the timer sounds." Kakashi droned on for another minute while I spaced out.

"Now, let's forget the idiot and we'll start on my signal!" Kakashi was apparently talking about Naruto because the blonde whipped out a kunai and prepared to throw it at Kakashi. However, Kakashi simply moved really fast to hold onto his throwing hand and his head.

"I didn't say go," Kakashi scolded. "And now… ready… steady… go!" I leapt into the surrounding foliage, and raced a good distance away. I perched myself high in a tree and grabbed a branch, carefully covering myself with it. I got comfortable and grinned.

"And now to catch up on some sleep…"

/~/

"Ouch!" I heard Naruto yell loudly. I yawned and climbed down from my tree to see Naruto tied up by the ankle, hanging on a branch.

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked him. Naruto grumbled something but pointed me north. I used my uber stealthy run, keeping an eye out for the jounin. I came to a small clearing where he was having a battle with Sasuke. I disguised my chakra and blended into some tall grass a few feet away from their brawl. Just as he had his hands full with Sasuke (literally) I dashed forward, tripped Kakashi, and reached for a bell. Unfortunately, Sasuke kicked me in the stomach, sending me sprawling. I got up with a groan.

"What the hell, that was uncalled for Sasuke," I complained.

"You're not using me as a distraction," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's work together, jerk-face," I suggested, clamping my hands together. Kakashi looked at me warily.

"Attack him with ninjutsu, will you?" I asked. Sasuke frowned, but made the hand seals quickly.

"Fire-style, fireball technique!" I heard him mutter before he breathed fire at our sensei. I squinted and saw Kakashi meld with the ground. I jumped very high up as Sasuke was pulled by the ankle, into the ground as well. _Now!_ I thought. _Water Release: Violent Water Wave! _Kakashi looked up to see a huge wall of water come crashing down on his head. I landed gracefully next to Sasuke's head and saw a log in the place of our sensei.

"I've been logged!" I stated dramatically. Kakashi chuckled, apparently right behind me. I swung a kunai at him, but he ducked easily.

"Hmm…" I said out loud. "Alright, I'll try this." I made the shadow clone hand seal (Naruto taught me but I could only make one), before running at Kakashi. We had a quick taijutsu moment before my shadow clone threw Sasuke at his head. They landed with a thump, but Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sucks to suck, Sasuke," I commented. He gaped at me, probably wanting to say it was my fault, but I cut him off. "It's noon. Shall we head back?" Sasuke muttered something, but followed me back to the three stumps anyway.

/~/

I sat next to Naruto, who was tied to the middle post.

"By the way, you two… I have an announcement about this exercise," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto and Sasuke. "You don't need worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy." I frowned, but didn't say anything, expecting something from the unexpecting Kakashi. "You are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. You two will never be shinobi!" Sasuke ran at Kakashi, who just decided to sit on him.

"Did you ever think about why you were in 3 man squads?" Kakashi drilled. I blinked.

"Wait are you just asking Naruto and Sasuke, or me too?" I questioned.

"You already know the answer to what this exercise was all about," he told me.

"I do? But I slept for half of it," I replied. Kakashi sweat-dropped, but looked back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Naruto cried. "I didn't make the stupid rules!"

"You have three people in a squad because of teamwork!" Kakashi revealed. "If you worked together you might have been able to take the bells from me!" _I used teamwork? I guess, I sorta just told Sasuke to attack him, then I attacked after he was down…_

"But why were there only two bells?" Naruto asked. "If we worked together, then only two of us would have gotten the bells!"

"I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves!" Kakashi lectured. "The genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you two; it seemed to never even cross your mind!"

"Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything! Sasuke, you thought that the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogants, ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, it can lead to failure and death. If the enemy takes someone hostage than you have an impossible choice, then someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line."

"I'll give you two one more chance. It's going to be much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But, Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for ignoring the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules and you follow them. Got it?" I jumped up and saluted.

"Sir yes sir!" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You, come with me," he told me. I grabbed a lunch and followed happily.

"Hide behind a tree," he ordered.

"What? You don't trust them so you're going to spy?" I asked. Kakashi didn't answer. I shrugged and ate some of my food. I glanced around the tree to see Sasuke offering his food to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"We need to get those bells as a team. If your weak Naruto, that weakens the team which jeopardizes the mission," Sasuke explained shortly.

"Wow thanks!" Naruto grinned. "But… you're going to have to feed it to me… I can't move my hands…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and fed a ball of rice to Naruto.

"Now!" Kakashi said.

"What?" He disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared in front of my teammates. I rolled my eyes and simply walked over to stand next to Kakashi. He clamped his hands together and made the clouds roll in and begin thundering.

"Are you ready for you punishment?" I winced as wind whipped my shorts around. What the hell was Kakashi doing!

"But you said we were a 3 man team…" Naruto looked lost.

"We're both in this squad and we're in this together!" Sasuke said firmly.

"Yeah that's right!" he agreed. I stepped in front of them.

"We're in this together, so you're going to have to take me down too!" I growled.

"You are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi growled. We nodded.

"You pass," he said simply. I smacked my hand to my forehead. A duh, that was the test itself.

"What? How'd we pass?" Naruto said, confused.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded," Kakashi told us. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But the truth is those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"He's kinda cool," Naruto said, tearing up.

"The test is over," Kakashi said. "Everyone passes. Team seven starts their first mission tomorrow!" I cheered and walked with Kakashi back to town.

"Wait, you forgot to untie me!" Naruto cried out.

* * *

**I'm trying so hard to not make this cliché -twitches-  
Review :)**

**-Cally**


	6. Chapter 6: The C rank mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the character or the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The "C-rank" mission**

"Another cat mission is complete," I sighed, taking the hissing thing from Naruto and petting it to calm it down.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Naruto complained, rubbing at the scratches on his face. I shrugged and brought the cat back to its owner, The Fire Lord's wife or something.

"Alright your next mission," the Hokage began. "Washing laundry, walking Lord Kazuna's dogs-"

"No thank you!" Naruto said, making his hands in an X.

"Naruto!" I scolded.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" Iruka shouted. "You are only new genin so you naturally get D-rank missions!" I sighed and put my hands behind my head, preparing for a lecture.

After Iruka was done explaining mission stats, the Hokage surprisingly agreed with Naruto's request.

"You will be escorting a person as a C-rank mission," he informed us.

"Who are we escorting? A noble? A princess?" Naruto asked excitedly. The Hokage only chuckled, warning me that it was most likely the exact opposite. He signaled the shinobi standing by the door to open it. Our client stumbled in, a sake bottle in hand.

"Huh? What is this?" the old man slurred. "You really expect me to believe that these kids are ninja and are going to be escorting me?"

"Hey!" I protested with Naruto.

"They don't look very good… especially that short dumb looking one," he continued.

"Haha! Who's the short, dumb looking one?" Naruto laughed. I winced as he shouted, figuring out that he was the shortest. Kakashi held Naruto back as the bridge builder Tazuna introduced himself. I rolled my shoulders back in boredom. Kakashi told us that we would be starting out early next morning.

/~/

I packed the weapons needed into my bag as a messenger bird landed on my window sill. I took the scroll form it and opened it up quickly. _Your new technique is enclosed. _The message read. _If you have any troubles, send the bird back with your questions. Sincerely, Obaa-san. _I grinned and did the hand seals before pulling out the water jutsu scroll within the other scroll, just as my dad taught me. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting.

/~/

"Woo! This is my first time outside the village!" Naruto cheered. Tazuna muttered something about not trusting him with his life and Kakashi assured him that he was an elite shinobi and that he would take care of him. Naruto twitched and began ranting about becoming Hokage.

"The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly," Tazuna replied lazily. Kakashi held Naruto back by his backpack, and he yelled threats to our client. I laughed and began walking along with Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Where are we escorting you to, Tazuna-san?" I asked carefully.

"The Land of Waves," he replied. I frowned in disappointment. "What's the matter?"

"She just wanted to go to Suna," Naruto answered for me.

"I wish we could at least stop by," I muttered.

"Idiot, that's in the other direction," Sasuke said.

"Who asked you?" Naruto and I shot back. Kakashi sighed and began explaining the 5 different nations with their shinobi villages, and their Kages. We passed a puddle as we continued down the path. I frowned after a few moments. A puddle? But-

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto suddenly yelled as various jagged sharp wires wrapped around Kakashi and pulled hard, blood flying everywhere. My mind began flowing at a much faster pace, and I quickly stepped between the two enemy ninja and Tazuna, taking out a kunai for each hand. Sasuke quickly jumped into the air and threw a shruiken at the wire that was attached to both shinobi's arm guard, embedding it into the tree. He topped it off with a kunai and landed on the arm guards, hitting them in the face with his feet so that the wire snapped. The ninja were quick, one running to hit Naruto, and one running at me. My mind quickly formulated a plan, and I acted upon it immediately. I aimed for the hole in his left arm guard with my kunai, successfully blocking the blow, and stabbed the other kunai into his right shoulder, blocking his right hand punch with a kick. However, the shinobi was quickly grabbed around the neck with an arm, which belonged to Kakashi. He held each shinobi easily in a headlock. I relaxed slightly, slipping my kunai back into my holder.

"Sorry you had to get hurt Naruto," Kakashi apologized over his shoulder. I noticed Naruto had a nasty scrape on his hand. "I just didn't think you would freeze up with that."

"Good job battling, Sasuke, Charlotte," he complimented. I nodded, frowning at the look on Naruto's face. He was obviously berating himself on the inside for not doing anything.

"And Tazuna-san," Kakashi addressed. "We need to talk."

/~/

After tying the shinobi securely to a tree with their own wire, Kakashi explained that they were chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist, their specialty relentless attack.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the Mist shinobi hissed.

"The puddle," Kakashi and I answered at the same time. Kakashi looked at me with doubt.

"What? It may have only hit me after a few moments, but I did notice it," I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"It hasn't rained for weeks," Kakashi informed them.

"Then why'd you leave it for the genin to handle?" Tazuna asked.

"I had to know who their target was," Kakashi answered, turning to Tazuna. "Us, for purely ninja against ninja, or you, the master bridge builder."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You only asked for protection against robbers and stuff. If you knew you had ninja coming after you, you should've asked for a B-rank or higher."

"Lying to us is unacceptable, no matter what the reason. These are only genin, you should be protected by a higher level," Kakashi said.

"We should go back to treat Naruto's poison wound too," I added. "He would become a burden." I glanced over as Naruto clenched his teeth. He took out a kunai and stabbed it into his hand.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always so-" he grunted in pain. "I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger and reach my dreams. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. And I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I invoke this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder I will protect you and complete this mission with this kunai. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine. Now let's go!"

"That boy was a teenage drama queen," I sang under my breath, to the amusement of Tazuna.

"Naruto, that was great and all on how you took out the poison," Kakashi began. "But if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." I laughed as Naruto ran around like a maniac, shouting how he was too young to die. Kakashi bandaged up his hand and then we were on our merry way.

/~/

"This is the song for all the lovers, taking a chance with one another," I sang happily as we rowed along.

"Shush!" the rowing man scolded me. "Why do you think we're traveling with no motor on, under the cover of the fog?"

"Because it makes you feel like a super agent spy?" I asked. The rower grumbled things about annoying ninja's under his breath.

"Before we reach shore, you must tell us why those ninja are after you," Kakashi ordered in a low tone. Tazuna sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you. I'm sure you know of Gato, from the Gato Corporation," Tazuna said. "Gato is one of the richest men in the world from one of the most famous transport companies. But below the surface, he uses the same ruthless techniques to take over businesses to sell drugs. He uses gangs and ninja. He took over the Lands of the Waves by overtaking our water transport system, which got him control over all the islands. His only fear is the bridge, which would break that control. And I am the bridge builder."

"So those ninja that attacked us were working for Gato," Sasuke surmised.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, why didn't you ask for better protection?" I asked.

"We can barely afford anything on these islands," Tazuna admitted. "We couldn't pay for a B or A rank protection."

"Well…" Kakashi said, thinking over the situation and whether or not we should help. Tazuna immediately leapt into a rant that the whole island and his family would hate us because we got Tazuna killed. I sweat-dropped along with everyone else.

"We're just going to have to protect you then," Kakashi said finally.

"Oh really? How nice," Tazuna said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"We're approaching the shore," the rower said. He dropped us off at the dock and rowed away.

"Alright! Let's get to my house without me getting killed," Tazuna said.

/~/

Long story short, Naruto attempted to assassinate a bunny, and now he was hugging it tightly. I pitied the squirming thing, but didn't get time to save it because Kakashi forcefully tackled me to the ground.

"When I say duck, duck!" he hissed at me, standing up. Weird, I didn't even hear him. I got to my feet to see a tall shinobi standing of a handle of a sword that was wedged in a tree. I scratched my head awkwardly when I noticed he wasn't turned in our direction. Had he not even noticed we were this way?

"Should we say something?" I whispered to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Huh? Shut up!" Sasuke growled. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the ninja.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said, stepping forward. Naruto suddenly bolted forward. Kakashi stuck his hand out to stop him.

"You're in the way," he muttered. "Get back."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league," Kakashi explained. He lifted up his headband to show his other eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Did I get that right?" Zabuza said. "That's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man." A sharingan? Sweet. Obaa-san told me the Uchiha clan were the only one who possesses them. I guess Kakashi wins again.

"Number 3 formation. Protect the old man and stay out of this fight," Kakashi ordered. "I taught you teamwork, so use it."

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor," Zabuza said a bit sarcastically.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan. Can someone please tell me what it is?" Naruto complained.

"It's a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can instantly comprehend any genjutsu taijutsu or ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker," Sasuke explained.

"Aww, our own encyclopedia!" I grinned. "But the sharingan can also analyze an opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

"And you call him an encyclopedia," Naruto muttered.

"Us jonin in the Assassin Hidden Mist squad had a standing order to destroy you on sight," Zabuza informed Kakashi. "Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you copy nin Kakashi." _Nice nickname_, I thought.

"Wow that's so cool!" Naruto commented.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now," Zabuza growled. We flitted into formation 3. "I'll need to eliminate you first then, eh Kakashi? So be it." He pulled his sword out of the tree and ran over to stand on the water. Zabuza made a few signs before vanishing into the mist.

"He's going to come after me first," Kakashi stated.

"But who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He was the leader of the assassins of the Hidden Mist Village. He was skilled in the silent killing technique," Kakashi explained.

"Silent killing?" we all gulped.

"Well if we fail, we only lose our lives," he said casually. I twitched. The mist gradually got thicker, so I couldn't even see Kakashi anymore.

"There are eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sublabial artery, kidneys, and heart," Zabuza's voice drifted. "Now, which will be my kill point?" I flinched. Kakashi flared his chakra a bit, making some of the mist float away. I glanced over to see that Sasuke was tense and shivering like a leaf.

"Sasuke, calm down," I said, trying to get my voice soothing.

"I'll protect all of you with my life," Kakashi added. "I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza was suddenly in between us and Tazuna. I turned around quickly, dodging his massive sword, and jumped back as Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai. The clone dispersed into water.

"Behind you!" I called. Kakashi turned just as the real Zabuza slashed through him. Water fell to the ground.

"A water clone?" Zabuza growled.

"Don't move," Kakashi ordered, holding a kunai to his neck. Zabuza chuckled darkly, crushing the good feeling I just got.

"You don't get it do you? I will never be defeated by a simple Copy Ninja like you," Zabuza laughed again. "You are full of surprises though. You had already copied my water clone jutsu before you make your little speech. You had your clone say those words, while you hid in the mist waiting." Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, as the water clone dispersed. Kakashi dodged the swing of his sword, but got kicked into the lake. Zabuza grabbed his sword and back-flipped into the water.

"This isn't normal water," I heard Kakashi mutter before Zabuza appeared out of nowhere and made the hand seals.

"Water prison jutsu!" he growled, trapping Kakashi in an orb of water. "You're not breaking out of there, so I'll deal with you later. First, I have to defeat your little friends." He made another hand seal and a water clone appeared. He began ranting about being a ninja before disappearing and kicking Naruto in the face, throwing off his headband.

"Run with the bridge builder! The water clone can't stray far from his real body!" Kakashi yelled.

"What the hell are you saying?" I growled. "If we run Zabuza will just kill us anyway! Our only chance is to rescue you!" I gave a nod to Sasuke, and we ran at Zabuza. Sasuke threw shuriken, while I made a shadow clone. Zabuza blocked the shruiken, and Sasuke jumped into the air, aiming for him. _Idiot_, I chided. I let my shadow clone jump into the air as well, hoping to spare Sasuke, but Zabua slashed through it and grabbed Sasuke by the neck, throwing him across the ground. I grabbed that opening at slashed at him with my kunai, avoiding his punch. He grabbed his sword and thrusted at me so I jumped back. He narrowed his eyes and kicked at me, so I jumped, but then swung his fist at my stomach. _Crap_, I thought, making hand signs and giving him a face full of water. I leaned back and landed on my hand, flipping backwards onto my feet. Zabuza gave me a cold stare before disappearing and reappearing right behind me, slashing at my back with his sword. Hot pain reared up at the cut as I was thrown, landed a few feet from Sasuke. I sat up, wincing at the sting from my shoulder to my hip.

"Charlotte!" Naruto cried, getting to his feet. I grabbed a long strip of gauze from my bag and tied it so it was pressing tightly against the wound. Sasuke offered his hand to help me up, but I frowned and jumped back up. I focused back on the enemy to see that Naruto was running full speed at him. He was thrown back immediately.

"What the hell did you do that for? Me and Sasuke were thrown back when we worked together?" I asked. Naruto got to his feet, clutching his headband. I sighed. Really, couldn't he have gotten that after?

"Hey freak with no eyebrows. Put this is your bingo book. The future Hokage for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." _Talking about yourself in the third person is the first sign of insanity, _my memory recalled. I pressed it down as Zabuza growled.

"I don't think he liked the eyebrow comment," I told Naruto. He ignored me and addressed Sasuke.

"I've got a plan," Naruto announced. He explained it quickly.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi thundered. "I told you to run! Your mission is to save the old man not prove how brave you are!" I turned around and gave Tazuna a questioning look.

"Well this all happened because of me and my desire to live," Tazuna muttered. "But I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do!"

"You hear that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah believe it, we're ready," Naruto grinned. Zabuza gave an evil laugh.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, before a student could become a ninja, there was one final graduation test," Zabuza said.

"So what? We had a graduation exam too!" Naruto replied.

"Did you have to kill the other students?" Zabuza questioned. I flinched, because I remembered this tale from a book my Obaa-san had in her bag. I had read it without permission, and regretted it.

"People you ate and trained together, all pitted against each other in a battle to the death," Zabuza began. I clenched my teeth, blocking out his words. This was the same kid who had killed all those students? Zabuza finished talking and rammed into Sasuke, throwing him. He followed it up with jabbing his elbow into Sasuke's stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto cried. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty or so clones surrounded Zabuza and pounced on top of him. Sasuke got to his feet and backed up as Zabuza roared, throwing all the clones back. Naruto tossed a huge shuriken to Sasuke who caught it and un winded it.

"Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" he yelled, tossing it past the water clone and aiming it at Zabuza's real body.

"You can't touch me with that," he growled, catching it. The other shadow shuriken came at Zabuza, who jumped to dodge it. I squinted as the shuriken changed into Naruto with a poof of smoke. I grinned as he threw a kunai. _Nice strategy._ Zabuza whipped his arm out of the pod, allowing Kakashi to escape. Zabuza turned around and aimed the shuriken at Naruto. Luckily, Kakashi blocked the shuriken and then complimented Naruto on the plan.

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison," Zabuza said.

"Yeah right, Naruto made you let go!" I shouted. Zabuza twitched.

"Your technique won't work on me again," Kakashi said. "So what's it gonna be?" They jumped back at the same time and began weaving hand signs in synchronization. After a few moments, two gigantic water dragons rose out of the lake and began fighting, splashing a wave of water over us. I squinted and saw that Zabuza was pushing his sword against the firm grip of Kakashi's kunai. They broke from the stance and moved in a half circle. They both raised one hand to their lips and one in the air.

"How is he mimicking Zabuza like that?" I muttered.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" they both said at the same time, before making more hand signs. After a moment's pause, Kakashi said, "Water style: giant vortex jutsu!" A huge funnel of water engulfed Zabuza, throwing him onto the land and hitting him against a tree. Kunai embedded him in the arms and legs as soon as he was visible.

"Can you see into the future?" Zabuza wheezed.

"Yes, this is your last battle!" Kakashi replied, taking out a kunai. Two senbon needles suddenly hit Zabuza in the neck, making him crumple to the ground. I glanced up in surprise to see a ninja with a mask standing in a tree near Zabuza.

"You were right, it was his last battle," the ninja chuckled. Kakashi jumped down and checked his pulse. He sat back and sighed.

"I've been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza for a long time. Thank you," the ninja said.

"By your mask I see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi said.

"Impressive," the ninja commented. Naruto ran up the ninja and pointed a finger.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" he questioned. He ranted about how we were so inferior to the tracker ninja's skills and Kakashi comforted him. The tracker ninja took Zabuza's body away, saying that it had secrets in it or something. Naruto began punching the ground in frustration. I sighed, putting my hands behind my head as Kakashi stopped him.

"Our mission isn't over yet. We still have to get the bridge builder home safely," Kakashi reminded him.

"Sorry I caused all this trouble. You can rest at my place," Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded and walked two steps before collapsing to the ground. I ran over and crouched by his side hurriedly.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Naruto shouted. I checked his vitals and saw that he was just unconscious. I pulled one of his arms around my neck.

"Sasuke, help me out," I grunted, struggling to lift my sensei. Sasuke let the other arm around his neck while Naruto ran around frantically.

"What do we do? Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up and protect us while we carry Kaka-sensei," I growled, a headache coming on. Naruto gulped, because it's not often that I yelled at him, and began scouting and we walked along.

* * *

**I really do have quite the headache afer righting all that annoying dialouge.  
This arc just drags on and on... prepare yourselves  
Review for this obscenly long chapter :)**

**-Cally**


End file.
